In an air-conditioning apparatus using a conventional refrigeration cycle (heat pump cycle), a heat source equipment side unit (such as heat source equipment or an outdoor unit) including a compressor and a heat source equipment side heat exchanger, a flow rate control device (such as an expansion valve), and a load side unit (such as an indoor unit) including an indoor unit side heat exchanger are connected by refrigerant pipes and constitute a refrigerant circuit through which refrigerant circulates. In the indoor unit side heat exchanger, during evaporation or condensation of the refrigerant, heat is absorbed from or transferred to the air of an air-conditioned space used for heat exchange. Using the phenomenon, the air is conditioned while changing, for example, the pressure and the temperature of the refrigerant circulating through the refrigerant circuit.
For instance, an air-conditioning apparatus capable of performing a cooling and heating concurrent operation (cooling and heating mixed operation) is known (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). When performing the cooling and heating concurrent operation, whether a cooling operation or heating operation is to be performed is automatically determined for each indoor unit in accordance with the setting temperature of the remote controller of the indoor unit and the temperature near the indoor unit, and then the cooling operation or heating operation is performed for each indoor unit.
Moreover, an air-conditioning apparatus is known that determines the target value of the temperature of a heat medium at the outlet of a heat source equipment side heat exchanger, to which the heat medium is supplied, by a predetermined relation, using the frequency of a compressor and the temperature of the heat medium at the inlet of the heat source equipment side heat exchanger, and that controls the frequency of a heat medium conveyor (such as a water pump) in accordance with the target value (e.g., see Patent Literature 2).